


Türchen 13 - Im Dunkeln tappen

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [13]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach ihrer Ankunft im Süden lässt Diego Marcel im Dunkeln tappen. Dabei wollte er ihn doch eigentlich erleuchten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 13 - Im Dunkeln tappen

**Author's Note:**

> Für Hanna. Hach, das alte Ehepaar... Sie sind so unglaublich toll zusammen und haben mir in der Phase, in der ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, weitergeholfen. Einziges Problem. Ich kriege sie einfach nicht aus dem Kopf und würde so gern mehr über sie schreiben. Mist. (Bald!)

**Wortzahl:** 1808  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Winterpause. Urlaub. Das bedeutet für Marcel und Diego: Fahrten in den Süden. Und für Marcel ist das gleichbedeutend mit einem sehr langen Nickerchen.  
Mittlerweile hat er kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr, wenn er im Auto einschläft. Sie haben sich arrangiert, jeder ist mit seiner Situation zufrieden. Diego fährt eh lieber Auto als er und er hat auch kein Problem damit, die ganze Strecke zu fahren. Und wenn Diego am Steuer ist, kann Marcel besonders gut schlafen. Sein Freund fährt schön ruhig und angenehm.  
Okay, es gibt Leute, die sagen, dass Diego wie ein typischer Schweizer fährt – immer etwas zu langsam. Aber Marcel findet das voll in Ordnung. Ist für ihn gemütlicher und Diego ist immer schön entspannt.

Auch diese Fahrt hat er wieder schlafend verbracht. Er wacht erst auf, als der Wagen zum Stehen kommt und nicht mehr anfährt. Darauf ist Verlass – meistens schläft er die ganze Fahrt über, aber sobald der Motor aus ist, wacht er auf. Diego muss ihn nicht aufwecken.  
Manchmal tut er es trotzdem und das ist dann auch okay. Denn das macht er nur, wenn ihm unter der Fahrt langweilig wird und er Marcels Gesellschaft will. Die meiste Zeit gibt er sich ja mit dem Anblick seines schlafenden Freundes – das ist nicht auf seinem Mist gewachsen, das hat Diego so gesagt – zufrieden, aber hin und wieder will er sich halt auch mal unterhalten.

„Hallo Schlafmütze.“

Er richtet sich halb auf, sieht hinüber zum Fahrersitz, wo Diego sitzt. Sein Freund hat sich ihm zugewandt, er lächelt leicht. Marcel lächelt zurück, so gut es geht. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln sind noch nicht ganz wach.

„Sind wir schon da?“  
„Ja.“

Damit steigt Diego aus, Marcel sieht, wie er sich draußen erst einmal streckt. Es ist gut, dass sie endlich angekommen sind – so viel Freude Diego auch am Autofahren hat, auf Dauer ist es anstrengend. Dafür hat er sich nachher eine Massage verdient, findet Marcel. Das ist seine Art, Diego etwas für die Fahrerei zurückzugeben.  
Okay, aussteigen schadet ihm auch nicht, frische Luft ebenso wenig. Außerdem will er zu Diego. Marcel verlässt das Auto also ebenfalls und geht zu seinem Freund hinüber. Erst dann merkt er, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

Es ist stockfinster.

„Schatz?“

Diego lässt seine Arme, die er gerade in die Luft gestreckt hat, sinken, er sieht zu ihm hinüber, als er auf ihn zukommt.

„Das letzte Mal, als wir bei deiner Familie waren, hat es irgendwie anders ausgesehen. Heller.“

Und wieder wird ihm klar, warum Diego der Mann an seiner Seite ist: Er lacht. Bei ihm kann er immer die flapsigen Sprüche auspacken, Diego findet es immer lustig.  
Also legt er noch einmal eine Schippe drauf.

„Hast du mich entführt?“  
„Ja. Ich raub' dich jetzt aus.“

Kontern kann er auch und das macht ihn erst recht zum perfekten Mann. Wenn sie einen guten Tag haben, können sie stundenlang miteinander herumalbern, während die Leute um sie herum nur noch die Augen verdrehen.  
Dann wird Diego jedoch wieder ernst. Oder zumindest sachlich.

„Das ist dein Weihnachtsgeschenk.“

Mit diesen Worten drückt er auf ein Knöpfchen an einer Fernbedienung. Hatte er die schon die ganze Zeit in der Hand? Bis gerade eben ist sie Marcel nicht aufgefallen.  
Wie dem auch sei: Nichts passiert.  
Diego drückt noch einmal – und noch einmal – immer wieder, immer schneller. Es ändert sich jedoch nichts.

„Scheiße.“

Noch mal. Und noch einmal. Es passiert immer noch nichts.

„Hach. Ich liebe meine Frau.“

Er wird langsam wütend. Jetzt ist er entnervt, die Wut folgt direkt danach – es sei denn, die Sache, die ihn entnervt, verschwindet.  
Tut sie nicht, der Knopf reagiert immer noch nicht.

„Verdammt. Eigentlich sollte jetzt das Licht angehen. Ganz tolle Außenbeleuchtung... Sie hat das noch vorbereitet und hat geschaut, ob alles geht. Keine Ahnung, wo sie hingeschaut hat.“

Die Bewegungen, mit denen er auf dem Knöpfchen herum hackt, werden immer wilder. Das ist Marcel jedoch egal. Er macht die letzten Schritte auf Diego zu, dann schmiegt er sich an seine Seite. Ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass Diego wütend wird, schlingt er die Arme um ihn. Es ist einfach verdammt kalt und wenn Diego schon will, dass sie hier herumstehen, muss er ihn auch wärmen.  
Sein Freund riecht gut. Das müsste das Rasierwasser sein, das Marcel ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat – ihm fiel nichts anderes ein und Diegos Rasierwasser ging eh dem Ende entgegen. Diego fand es gut, er mag praktische, brauchbare Geschenke.

So genervt Diego auch sein mag – Marcels Anhänglichkeit stört ihn nicht. Er legt einfach einen Arm um ihn, zieht ihn noch näher an sich und drückt einfach nur noch mit einer Hand auf der Fernbedienung herum.

„Brummbär?“

Es wirkt. Mehr muss Marcel gar nicht sagen, damit Diego ein bisschen ruhiger wird. Für einen Moment hört er auf, die Fernbedienung zu malträtieren. Dafür erzählt er etwas.

„Das ist eine Hütte. Und die sollte deine Weihnachtsüberraschung werden. Also, dass wir ein paar Tage hier bleiben. Hab' das echt schön geplant, okay? Mit Lichtern und allem...“

Je mehr er redet, desto wütender wird er wieder. Marcel muss ihn ruhig stellen, ihm das Wort abschneiden und ihn beruhigen.

„Es ist eine Hütte und das ist echt toll. Von außen anschauen kann ich sie mir auch, wenn es wieder hell ist. Gleich morgen nach Sonnenaufgang?“

Diegos Antwort besteht nur aus einem Brummen. Und Marcel weiß ganz genau, dass das Problem nicht darin liegt, dass sie dafür sehr früh aufstehen müssten. Er ärgert sich einfach, dass nicht alles nach Plan läuft.

„Komm' schon, Brummbär.“

Wieder erntet er nur ein Brummen. Allerdings kommt jetzt auch etwas Bewegung in Diego – er legt auch den zweiten Arm um Marcel. Dann lässt er es sogar zu, dass Marcel ihn küsst.  
Wenn Worte nicht helfen, dann das vielleicht... Zumindest ist er nicht mehr ganz so wütend wie gerade eben noch.

Sie verharren eine Weile einfach so, Diego lehnt seinen Kopf an Marcels und hält ihn weiterhin. Dann beschließt Marcel, dass er genug Rücksicht auf Diego genommen hat.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage. Ist aber eher unromantisch.“  
„Mh.“

Heißt das nun, dass er reden soll? Oder will Diego damit sagen, dass er die Klappe halten soll?  
Nichts von beidem. Das war das Vorwort zu einer rhetorischen Pause, die seinem darauffolgenden Kommentar mehr Dramatik verleihen soll.

„Das würde bedeuten, dass du auch romantische Fragen stellen kannst und das ist nicht der Fall.“  
„Ha, ha.“

Marcel kneift ihm in die Seite und nimmt zufrieden wahr, dass Diego mit einem äußerst unmännlichen Quieken darauf reagiert.  
Anschließend stellt er seine Frage. Diesmal verzichtet er auf weitere Rückfragen.

„Gibt es in der Hütte auch ein Klo? Oder hat es hier nur ein Plumpsklo?“

Diego seufzt, zum Großteil ist es nur gespielt entnervt.

„Okay, gehen wir rein.“

Mit diesen Worten lässt er Marcel los. Sie laden das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum und gehen – endlich, er ist schon ganz durchgefroren – zur Hütte hinüber, deren vage Umrisse Marcel jetzt, wo sich seine Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben, erkennt.  
Eine Berghütte als Weihnachtsgeschenk... Auch wenn er die Hütte noch nicht in ihrer ganzen Pracht gesehen hat, kann Marcel jetzt schon sagen, dass das ein richtig tolles und vor allem richtig kreatives Geschenk von seinem Freund ist.

Im Inneren ist die Hütte recht überschaubar. Eine richtig niedliche kleine Hütte, bestehend aus vier Räumen und einem kleinen Gang. Da wäre einmal das Schlafzimmer mit einem recht breiten Bett, das aber so kurz ist, dass Marcel sich fragt, ob Diego da überhaupt problemlos hineinpasst. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand steht eine Kommode, zwischen ihr und dem Bett ist nicht einmal ein Meter Abstand.  
Dann ist da noch das Wohnzimmer, natürlich in einer ähnlichen Größenordnung – sehr klein, sehr voll, aber vor allem sehr gemütlich. Nun weiß Marcel auch, warum neben der Haustüre an der äußeren Hüttenwand Holzscheite aufgestapelt waren. In diesem Zimmer gibt es einen vor allem für die Verhältnisse des Häuschens riesigen Kachelofen.  
Außerdem gibt es noch eine Küche, genauso rustikal und kuschelig eingerichtet wie die vorigen Zimmer, und ein Bad, das Marcel erst einmal in Beschlag nimmt.

Als er sich gerade die Hände wäscht, ruft Diego seinen Namen.  
Das ist überraschend. Also, nicht unbedingt die Tatsache, dass er ihn ruft – um genau zu sein, macht Diego das oft, als Torwart und Kapitän ist er es gewohnt, die Menschen in seinem Umfeld anzuschreien. Aber er klang aufgeregt – fröhlich.  
Gut, Marcel gehört definitiv nicht zu den Leuten, die Diego für einen Dauergriesgram halten. Er versteht nicht, warum so viele Menschen sagen, dass sein Freund miesepetrig wirkt. Den Eindruck hatte er nie und jetzt, wo sie sich schon einige Jahre lang kennen, weiß er ganz genau, dass Diego mehr Emotionen zu bieten hat. Mann, er hat regelmäßig Sex mit ihm – schon alleine deshalb weiß er, dass Diego seine Freude sehr laut kund tun kann. Und auch sonst... Es gibt wohl kaum jemanden, der Diegos Stimmungslagen so gut kennt und weiß, dass er nicht so ernst ist, wie vor allem sein Gesicht wohl für Außenstehende wirkt.  
Aber dass Diego so kurz nach einer Grummelphase, ohne Aufmunterungsversuche oder die Einwirkung seines nackten Körpers so fröhlich ist, ist echt ungewöhnlich.

Marcel trocknet seine Hände ab, dann macht er sich auf den Weg zu seinem lauten Freund, der ihn inzwischen zum dritten Mal ruft. Er findet ihn vor der Hütte, dort steht er im Schnee und strahlt über das ganze Gesicht.

„Mach' das Licht aus und komm' her.“  
„Nur wenn du mich wärmst.“

Natürlich knipst er schon während seines Einwandes das Licht aus. Das ist Rebellion aus Prinzip, wenn überhaupt. Und Diego weiß das ganz genau.

„Klar.“

Nicht nur das: Er hält sich an sein Wort. Kaum ist Marcel bei ihm angekommen, schlingt er die Arme um ihn und zieht ihn an sich.  
Schön. Egal, was Diego von ihm wollte – Marcel wäre jetzt zufrieden. Diego ist echt warm und es ist richtig schön, mit ihm in der Nacht herumzustehen und sich halten zu lassen.  
Wenn noch etwas dazu kommt, beschwert er sich aber auch nicht.

Diegos Stimme ist jetzt wesentlich leiser, das Raspeln wäre wohl für jemanden, der ein paar Meter entfernt steht, nicht mehr hörbar. Gut, so kann die Hütte nicht mehr mithören. Man weiß ja nie, welche Alltagsgegenstände plötzlich Ohren bekommen könnten.

„Stecker war gezogen. Sie wollte wohl Strom sparen.“

Marcel muss Diego nicht einmal sehen, um zu wissen, wie sein Blick jetzt ausschaut. Genervt, ein bisschen... tadelnd trifft es wohl am besten.  
Doch bei seinem nächsten Satz hört er wieder das Lächeln heraus.

„Aber jetzt.“

Mit diesen Worten drückt Diego wieder das Knöpfchen auf seiner Fernbedienung. Und diesmal funktioniert es.  
Die Hütte vor ihnen erstrahlt plötzlich, Marcel sieht, dass überall Lichterketten hängen. Es sieht aus wie ein Auszug aus einem Weihnachtsmärchen.

Und wieder ein Grund mehr, seinen verrückten, wunderbaren Schweizer zu lieben.


End file.
